People who whine
People who whine This is for the people who whine in the game get Amped 2 and what they whine about. Posting this to let players to know what kind of people they will have to deal with when playing. Runners: Runner are players that spend most of the match running around and avoiding combat, or using speed to pick off their opposing players. People hate these player because they tend to elongate the game or use "cheap" tactics to win. To deal with runner use stages that have areas where they can be pushed off the field or a closed in areas. If you compain about a runner it mean you dont know how to deal with them. A problem with runners is that if you run around the person you are fighting to get range you are considered a runner. Spammer: Spammers are players that uses the same methods to win at battle. Example, they will use a combo that makes it near impossible to break out of, or to use a range attack that you cant get near. When someone is spamming you its not cheating is a method of combat, if it is working why change it? If you can not beat a Spammer you are either running directly into them like a moron or you need to practice how to block and counter. One of the biggest problems about Spammers is because people call them out if they use a tactic more than 2 times and game. The term is way over used. Auto Blocker: Auto Blockers are players that have a chance of auto blocking attacks. People hate this because it is hard to have close combat with them. However, if you can block and counter well it doesn't really matter if you can auto block or not. Also if there is a Spammer in the battle it would make sense to make an anti spamming weapon. Gangers: Gangers are player that attack another player when they are already fighting someone. The problem people see with Gangers is that it is hard to focus on who to attack. It is also hard because 2 vs 1 is always hard to manage. If you dont wont Gangers you need to make it clears when you make a room or kick them after a match. Another way to deal with a Ganger is to Gang them. Noob Acc.: Noob Acc is what people call others that use Acc. that are claimed to be cheap and easy to use. Such as a weapon that has rapidfire or a weapons with high attack speed or a something that makes keeps you from flinching. If the makers of the game though that any one Acc. was over powered they would tone it down or take it out. Noobs: Noobs are general players that are new to the game. The problem with calling someone a Noob is not only immature it is also rude. All players were new at a game at one point or another you should be nice to them. There is a thin line between being competetive and being a jerk. It is also a problem because anyone who Spams, Runs, or Gangs is considered a nerd. Remember if you complain about other players it only shows how weak of a player you are. You can either not plan over differ players or you are not skilled enough to match up with some basic or advance fighting tactics.